Magical World of the Future
by RogueNya
Summary: A look into the future, through the eyes of a Princess, not of the Senshi line or that of the Wizarding world of Hogwarts... Sorry bad at this, and story not much better.


**Copyright:** I do not own, Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, I or my Friends do own the Otaku Characters, this used to be a plot for a Rp site I had open a long time ago, but I cannot part with the story, given how much work was put into it.

This was also my very first ever story I wrote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya has been taught all her life that one day there would come a day that she would need to protect her people. One day when she was young she and her family were told by a great seer that one day a great evil would come that would call upon all the good from the past, present, and the future to come together in order to save the world from this new evil. And ever since that encounter with the seer the princess has been being taught from the very best people to use magic and hand to hand combat, She is now one of the Most powerful people in the world.

In the year 3010 there is a great city called Crystal Utopia it is a beautiful city with happy and peaceful people but after such a long time of peace that peace is broken by a new evil her name is Aldeara who comes out of nowhere and starts to rampage with her right hand man Alcesh and all the powers of the guardians cannot stop them.

One day about a month before the Princess's 22nd birthday the day that they had been dreading had finally come. And started making strategic assaults across the city there leader was Aldeara she just come out of no where but she is very powerful and people where joining her forces right and left and the Royal Police force had been doing there best to find them with little success but about a week before the Princess's Birthday they just stopped and went under ground which was just strange. As the Birthday Celebration got closer everyone was thinking about the party but at the back of their minds was the thought that Aldeara could strike at any time.

The morning of the party was here at last all there hard work was about to pay off the decorations were up the food was made and the guests were arriving. The Princess was in her room getting ready and the King and Queen were doing the same in their room. The Princess's servants were helping to dress her their names were Merial and Salen. Merial had been with her for many years I guess you could say they grew up together she went every where with the Princess they were great friends. And Salen had only been with her about a year she was trusted but only to a point for she had not been with them long and she came from outside the city but in the time she had worked in the palace she had proved herself to be a loyal and hard working servant so she was allowed to become a servant to the Princess. When they were ready they headed down to the Royal Ballroom for the party and when they arrived the King and Queen were already there. Well the party had gone off with out a hitch until it was crashed.

To wards the end of the party the room shook with the sounds of explosions. And in came running a gang of men and women followed by Aldeara and her right hand man Alcesh. The King stands up and demands to know what they are doing here and Aldeara says "why I am here to kill you of course and take over your kingdom". The king then ordered the guards to attack at which time all heck broke loose people were running and screaming every where that is when Salen left the Princess's side and headed over to the King and Queen before they saw what she was doing she had pulled out her wand and killed both of them and as they fell to the floor she yelled out "MY QUEEN IT IS DONE" she of course was talking to Aldeara at that she ordered her minions to depart. The Princess ran to her parents sides and started to cry when Merial came running come Princess we must get you some where safe the Princess went reluctantly, after a while she changed her clothes and was gearing up to find the killer of her mother and father.

After it is found out that Aldeara and her gang has a Time Mirror in which they use and go back in time with the Princess since she cannot take over the throne till she is 25 she decides to go after Aldeara and get revenge and bring them back to the future to be punished for their crimes. Anya and her servant Merial pack and gets a Time Mirror of their own, the Princess then leaves her kingdom in the hands of the Chief Adviser Galen. Princess Anya and Merial head off to the Time Portal to see where they are heading. When they arrive everyone is all in a huff because Aldeara appears to be hop scotching through time like a little kid in a candy store hitting sites here and there all through out time.

After it is found out that Aldeara and her gang has a Time Mirror in which they use and go back in time with the Princess since she cannot take over the throne till she is 25 she decides to go after Aldeara and get revenge and bring them back to the future to be punished for their crimes. Anya and her servant Merial pack and gets a Time Mirror of their own, the Princess then leaves her kingdom in the hands of the Chief Adviser Galen. Princess Anya and Merial head off to the Time Portal to see where they are heading. When they arrive everyone is all in a huff because Aldeara appears to be hop scotching through time like a little kid in a candy store hitting sites here and there all through out time.

While taking their little jaunt through time they happen upon the year 2318 which is the time of the Sailor Scouts, When she stops to do a little mayhem Aldeara causes a good bit of trouble which draws the Scouts attentions on to them and they go after them but before the scouts could catch them they time jumped again and this time Princess Anya could not let this continue not since other times were being affected so she ordered to time mirror to be set to follow the course that Aldeara took. And at each stop they repaired what they could and continued in that was until they got to 2318 they ran into a bit of trouble there. The Sailor Scouts found them before they could finish there work and leave.

When they arrived in the year 2318 there was a slight problem the damage they were here to fix had already been cleaned up, which was a little strange to say the least. But we still need to investigate. So Princess Any and Merial head off in search of the reason why they choose this Time to stop at. After a while they come across a park so they go over to a bench and sit down. Merial look over at Anya "Your Highness" Anya looks back at her "You know better than to call me that in private" Merials face changes to a sorrowful look "I'm sorry Anya it slipped my mind that we were not in our time" Anya then says "It is ok there is no harm done" Merial perks up a bit and says "Alright then what do we do now?" Anya then says "I am unsure as we still don't know how all traces of them have been removed" while she was saying this she was feeling like they were being watched "Since this time has no signs of being disrupted by them then I guess it is time to move on" Merial says "Yes perhaps you are right" as they get up and start walking away from the bench Merials whispers "Yes I sense them to I cannot determine if they are good or bad though." as they continued walking that made an appearance there was 6 of them all female the one who appeared to be the leader spoke "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Anya and Merial stand their ground "We are just passing through" the leader of the group did not really like that answer "Who are you?" looking at Merial she turned back to the leader "No you tell us who you are and we will tell you who we are?" as the girl where conversing among themselves Anya was thinking about her history and began to realize who they where "You are Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts" the Sailors looked at her and so did Merial "You know who they are?" looking at Merial "Yes I do it just cam to me who they were" and the Sailors stopped talking to each other then Sailor Moon says "So you know who we are but we still don't know who you are?" Anya looks at "We can trust them with this" and Merial says "Alright bu I don't like it" Anya takes a step forward "I am Princess Anya and this is my servant Merial we are in search of an Evil Woman and her minions" just then Sailor Moon spoke up "Aldeara" Anya stops and looks stunned at what she just heard "How do you know her name?" a bit flustered Sailor Moon answers "We battled her and her minions until they got tired of playing with us and left, thats when we cleaned up the mess that was made so know one would know what happened, we had just finished when we saw you arrive" Anya looks around well it appears that everyone is ok, and you did a great clean up job that is one of the reasons we were here" Sailor Moon says "Well yes everyone is fine and we had no choice but to clean up people here would not have understood what had happened" Anya looks at them "Well then I thank you I am sorry you had to fight them though" Sailor Moon says "Thank you for telling us what will you do now?" Anya looks to Merial "Well since there is nothing we can do here we must continue our search for Aldeara" Sailor Moon says "Where will that take you?" Anya then says "Any Time and Place" Sailor Moon calls a conference and they talk among themselves, Anya pulls out the Time Mirror to see if she could find what time Aldeara had gone to. Just as she finds the time she has gone to the Scouts turn around and Sailor Moon says "We are coming with you" Anya a bit stunned says "No you belong here" Sailor Moon then says in a stern voice "No we are coming with or without you and besides Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto and Tuxedo Mask can handle things here." Anya looks to Merial for advise "I don't know but we could use all the help we can get" reluctantly Anya says "Ok you can come but we don't have much time we need to get going soon so you have an Hour to go and make arrangements and meet us back here got it or we leave without you." the Scouts all nod and head off to do whatever they thought they would need to do, Anya and Merial go and sit back down on the bench a little over an hour later the girls show back up not in there sailor uniforms which is good, Anya and Merial stand up "Ok are you ready to go?" all the scout nod yes "Then come here we are going to be going to the year 2018" everyone is like wow "Yes I know its a long time" she holds out the Mirror "Ok we need to touch the Mirror all at once so we arrive at the same time understand?" all at once they say "Yes" Anya holds the Mirror out and everyone touches it at once and are transported back in time to 2018. When they are standing in field they all wonder where they are Anya says "Ok no body panic stay calm lets have a look around and see if we can find out where we are" they split up into pairs and scout out the area Merial yells out that she found something everyone run to where she is "There it is a house" pointing down the hill we were standing on "I think someone might be home" they look down and Anya says "Well lets go and see if we can find out where we are then" and they all head down the hill when they get to the house the lights are on and Anya walks up to the front door and knocks A young woman answers the door "Hello" Anya says "Hello could you help us we are a bit lost where are we?" the young woman says "Of course please come in" Princess Anya could tell the women could take care of herself by how she carried herself. We all walk in and the woman says "Please have a seat would you like anything to drink?" and everyone declined the womans offer and she says "Well then lets see if we cant find out where you shall we. Oh dear I have not told you who I am sorry about that My name is Arianhord and you all are?" well the sailors told first then came Anya and Merial "Well its nice to meet you where are you all from Anya speaks up "We are travelers from far away come to visit your country." she says "Oh well that is very nice we have a lot to offer here" we were in kinda a hurry so "Could you point us in the direction of the Ministry of Magic please we are in kind of a hurry?" there was a noise coming from outside and getting louder as we spoke and they were getting a bit nerves and the woman asks "Are you in some kind of trouble?" and we say "No not really we just got here so I don't see how" the woman looked a little worried and just as she was about to say something there were a number of loud bangs and it sounded like a fight was starting out side we looked out side and it looked like a few men and women were fighting with with Aldeara. Anya spoke "No she is here already we have to stop her" everyone looks at each other and we all transform in front of the woman "Oh my who are you girls?" we all looked at each other "Sorry we don't have time to explain" and run out the front door. What they did not know was that Arianhord was just like them a warrior trained to fight so she transformed and went out to help no one even saw her join the fight but she kicked butt along with the rest of them.


End file.
